1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zip fastener or ‘zip’ which may, for example, be used in circumstances where it is desired to fasten panels of fabric performing a sealing function to each other. In such circumstances, it is naturally desirable for the zip fastening the panels not to compromise the integrity of the seal.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of such an application is the use of a zip to fasten seat covers; another is the use of a zip to fasten a cover over a mattress where, for example, it is desired to use cover to seal the mattress against infestation by bed bugs.